


dark night is closed

by ouroboric



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cereal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kitchen kisses, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Soft Choi San, Soft Kang Yeosang, Suggestive Themes, from that one website yeah you know the one, its just soft because thats how i was feeling today, no beta we die, not too much but if you read trii its less descriptive, shirtless choi san, soft, thats it byebye, thats it now, this is because i feel bad about their relationship in the rougher it is, why isnt that a tag, yeosangs afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboric/pseuds/ouroboric
Summary: Yeosang's afraid of the dark. He comes to San to help him out one night.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	dark night is closed

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello fandom disappointment here-
> 
> i feel bad for making their relationship terrible in 'the rougher it is' so this is a little recompensation i guess
> 
> aka i don't wanna write gore today, i just wanna write softness and that's perfectly fine

“Hey... hey Sannie.” San felt hands on his shoulder, shaking his body. He groaned and curled further into the sheets, rubbing his face against the warm pillow. There was a whine from above him.

“San, please.” The bed dipped as someone sat down. “Sannie, it’s important. Please.” At this, San opened his eyes, facing the closed curtains that hid his window. With a sleepy movement, he rolled over to face the boy balanced at the top of the bunk bed ladder, halfway on the bed. 

Yeosang was pouting, hair still rumpled from his own slumber. His eyes lit up ever so slightly as San smiled lazily at him.

“What do you want?” San’s voice came as a low grumble, his throat gravelly. Yeosang gently took San’s hand in both of his, turning it to place a kiss on the knuckle.

“What the fuck are you doing, Yeosang.” Yeosang wasn’t usually this soft, choosing to speak his love rather than show it. San was suspicious of his intentions. “Or rather, what did you do?” Yeosang shook his head. 

“Will you come to the kitchen with me?” His voice sounded weak, hands holding tighter onto San’s. 

In the darkness, San could barely make out his face, but he watched as Yeosang began to chew on his lower lip. 

Reaching out with his other hand, San held Yeosang’s cheek, letting the other boy lean into the warmth it brought. Regret burrowed into San’s heart as he felt a tear slip onto his palm.

“Is it the dark again, Sangie?” San felt Yeosang nod, hair tickling his palm. 

Every now and then, one of the members would be awoken by a scared Yeosang. The first time it had happened, Seonghwa had been so concerned that he made Hongjoong call a family meeting to talk about it with everyone. Yeosang had shakily told them it was just a little left over trauma from his childhood, that on some nights it was better than others. Some nights he was braver than others. 

He had never gone to San before.

Taking a breath through his nose, San sat up and properly allowed Yeosang onto his bed. It creaked as the weight shifted and San briefly hoped it wouldn’t wake Yunho sleeping below them.

Yeosang folded into San’s open arms, head resting on San’s shoulder. Yeosang breathed San in deep, nosing into San’s uncovered shoulder. A small patch of wet gathered in San’s collarbones, filling slowly until the tears began to drip down his bare chest.

“I’m also hungry. Wanna eat cereal.” San giggled, the sound vibrating through his body, making Yeosang smile through his sorrow.

San rubbed his face onto the apex of Yeosang’s head before patting his side. A small amount of light filtered through the window, signaling the sun beginning it’s climb. 

San left a small kiss on Yeosang’s temple before gingerly pushing him to the ladder. Yeosang received the message, stepping onto it and waiting for San at the bottom.

The two made their way to the kitchen, hands intertwined. The pieces of furniture were silhouetted in the dark, creating figures that swam in Yeosang’s mind. He clutched tighter onto San’s hand. San brought their hands up and returned the kiss Yeosang had given him earlier. He could feel Yeosang shaking.

The floor creaked under them as they walked, years of having boys running upon it making it weak in spots. The kitchen came into view and San decided that it was far enough away from the bedrooms that one of the lights could be turned on. 

The low light illuminated the countertops, aiding the two to not run into any of the corners.

Yeosang detached their hands, moving to the pantry while San opened the fridge and grabbed out the milk. Two bowls were placed down on the counter before Yeosang began pouring the cereal. He wiped incrementally at his eyes, stopping when they were finally clear.

They each stood at the counter, cereal bowls in hand. Trying not to finish so soon and end the moment, San knocked his feet against Yeosang’s. He lightly stepped upon Yeosang’s barefoot with his socked one, gradually adding more pressure until Yeosang pulled away with a displeased sound. San smiled at the other; he was so cute when sleepy. It felt good to take care of him; out of the 99-line, Yeosang was the most self-sufficient, the most independent. He never came to anyone unless it was Seonghwa or Hongjoong, or every now and then Yunho for cuddles. San felt like the chosen one, a rose-shaped light shining upon him even though, when his running imagination fell, he was still in the shaded kitchen, cereal bowl in his hands.

The bowl and spoon clinked against the sink as Yeosang put it away, slowly turning the water on to clean away the small amount of milk left. Slurping sounds overtook the noise, coming from San who was drinking his cereal milk. San clutched onto his bowl, watching Yeosang move in the low-light. 

“Hey, I have a question.” Yeosang turned to him, offering out his hand for San to give his bowl to him. He ran the water until he decided it was sufficiently clean enough and then placed the bowls on the drying rack. 

“Go ahead,” Yeosang said, turning to San. “What’s your question?” San held out his hands, grabbing for Yeosang. Yeosang drifted nearer, letting San place his hands on his waist. Yeosang’s went to San’s shoulders, bringing the other closer and into a hug. 

“Why me?” San leant them against the kitchen counter, looking Yeosang in the eyes before backing down and looking at his neck. It was embarrassing to ask, but San truly felt lost. Yeosang could’ve chosen anyone to spend time with, he even slept in the same room as his closest friend, so why did he go out of his way to get San?

Yeosang brushed his fingers through the hair at the back of San’s head with his nails, making him hum in pleasure.

“Why not you?” Came the soft response. San’s lips pushed out, looking like a kid who had just been told no.

“Why not Yunho… or Seonghwa? Someone who’s better at this? I’m not good at comforting people, Yeosang.” San’s hands tighten on his waist. 

“You’re doing a pretty good job now.” San met his eyes, blinking lightly and biting his lip. “If I had gone to Seonghwa, I’d have been getting a therapy session right now. If I had gone to Yunho, I wouldn’t have been able to get my cereal ‘cause he just would wanna cuddle.” San let a smile through, dimples forming even darker shadows in the dim kitchen.

“You’re the goldilocks choice, Sannie; perfect for me. Don’t think you’re anything else but.” San gave a slight whine and dropped his head onto Yeosang’s neck. Yeosang pouted at his reaction.

“I… I also just wanted a reason to be with you, is all. We’ve been so busy it’s been hard. You know I don’t have a big capacity for being around people. You’re an exception though.” They moved impossibly closer, San using his fingers to rub at Yeosang’s back. San was able to hear Yeosang’s gently pattering heart. “But not always.” San’s head flew up, jokingly scoffing at Yeosang’s words. “It’s true, Sannie. You can be a little much at times. Less than Woo, though.” 

Yeosang giggled, his smile brightening the kitchen. San felt himself drawn in, moving just that little bit closer until he was able to taste Yeosang’s sweet smile. 

They disconnected with a small sound before San went in again, longer this time. 

Yeosang’s grip in San’s hair tightened as their bodies met. San maneuvered them so that Yeosang was the one against the counter, pressing on him to make him sit on it. Their lips clicked as the kiss opened. 

Yeosang took his place on the counter, cool marble contrasting with the heat San gave to him. San’s hands aimlessly searched Yeosang’s skin, digging in here and lightly tracing there. A broken moan from Yeosang disrupted the silence of the kitchen when San pressed hard on Yeosang’s ass, drawing their pelvises together. 

The kiss broke and San descended onto Yeosang’s neck. For once, Yeosang was thankful to the swallowing darkness; it was able to hide their acts from anyone not in the kitchen, not within his visibility. If someone was watching him, he wouldn’t know. It took a minute before his brain caught up with the realization. The once pleasurable thought shot hot fear through Yeosang’s nerves and he desperately scraped at San’s head and shoulders, babbling and telling him to stop.

San pulled away almost immediately, having felt Yeosang’s heart rate jump unusually, not only a cause of San nibbling at his neck. 

Yeosang’s breathe trilled in his throat, the muscle suddenly tightening as he struggled. San briefly stepped back before realizing that was the opposite of what he should be doing. He grasped Yeosang’s flapping hands and used his fingers to add pressure, moving them in circles on the backs. Yeosang gurgled and lurched forward, body shaking as the top of his head landed on San’s chest. 

Frantically thinking, San sat Yeosang up and sprung towards the fridge. He hurriedly pulled out an ice cube as Yeosang’s gasps filled the air. His eyes were closed, mouth tortuously wide open and trying to bring in air. San slid the ice cube into his mouth, making Yeosang’s eyes pop open in confusion. With the ice in his mouth, Yeosang was forced to take more controlled breaths through his nose, mind still contorted and trying to figure out why San had forcefed him an ice cube. 

San stood uneasily in front of him, hands pinned to his sides. He saw it on the internet, an account from a person who’s boyfriend saw they were having an anxiety attack and freaked the same as San did before putting an ice cube in their mouth. Though what helped someone didn’t always help another, this tactic seemed to work on the slowly calming Yeosang. His hands curled around the edge of the corner, mouth closed as his tongue ran over the ice cube to get it to melt. All San could do was watch with stress building in his system.

Yeosang hiccuped, body spasming along with the sound. Then he sat still. 

San nervously shifted his weight, making the slightest movement toward Yeosang. Yeosang’s hands shot out, clutching onto San’s. San could only get out a small sound of surprise before he was pulled into Yeosang’s embrace. 

“Thank you.” San tried to lighten the mood by laughing, but it was smothered by the boy holding him. Yeosang glided his nail down San’s back, running over the vertebrae peeking behind his skin. “I don’t understand what the fuck you did, but thank you.”

San left a little kiss on Yeosang’s neck, making him shudder. He pulled away, letting San stare into his eyes. A smile cracked on both of their faces, minds just realizing how ridiculous of a situation they were just in.

“That definitely wouldn’t have happened if I had gone to Yunho.” At that, San laughed louder, the delicate squeaking sound reverberating throughout the kitchen.

Yeosang brought him closer. When San felt how cold his mouth was, his body recoiled away. Yeosang’s shimmering laugh sounded out, clear and clean. 

San pressed back in, making sure to leave Yeosang breathless, hoping to make him focus on San and only San. 

Just as Yeosang was sliding his hands up San’s chest, the second light to the kitchen flicked on. 

San sprung away as fast as he could, ungracefully backing into the other side of counters.

Hongjoong stood, hand still lifted to the light panel. His eyebrows were drawn low, a frown completing the annoyed look. Yeosang swung his feet, trying to not look as if he had just been making out with his bandmate in their communal kitchen.

“It’s 5:30 in the morning. I’m trying to sleep and all I can fucking hear is you two giggling.” Hongjoong let out a deep sigh, his hand dropping forcefully and hitting against his thigh. “Please be quieter. I’m glad to hear you two happy but please think of the others.” 

With that, San and Yeosang watched as their leader slumped out of the doorway. Hongjoong paused in his walking however, dashing back to the light panel and shutting the second light off.

“Hey, that’s mean!” The sound of two pairs of feet thudding ricocheted throughout the apartment as San chased Hongjoong down to the bedrooms. Yeosang just giggled to himself, still swinging his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
> twitter - yunhomyheart  
> tumblr - starrynx or breathlessbears (writing)
> 
> will edit this in the morning i've got psych homework to do


End file.
